Once You Go Black
by look at the stars
Summary: Pure Zekepay smut. Very graphic. Sharpay has heard that black men are well endowed and wants to know if it's true. Zeke is more than happy to oblige. Mention of Chyan. Posted on livejournal. Don't like, don't read.


She was never supposed to like Zeke Baylor. He was so-how do you say-weird and dorky. Sure, he was cute and all, and made the best cookies she'd ever tasted but Sharpay Evans really didn't feel the need to give in to Zeke.

But then Gabriella left for Stanford, and Troy Bolton actually _missed_ the freaky math girl. Sharpay was sure that he'd finally realize that they were meant to be. He had to know that it was fate for them to marry, make it into showbiz together and have beautiful, skin tone compatible children.

It wasn't planned.

She was desperate, and really horny.

She'd been thinking about Troy's cock and all the things it could do to her when a thought struck her. She remembered talking to Ryan after she'd found out he'd been fucking 'Afro boy' Chad Danforth. She'd asked him bluntly, "How good was it, Ry?" and he'd blushed, whispering that Chad was very well endowed and knew how to work it. That made Sharpay smile. If Chad was half black with a huge dick, Zeke must've had an enormous one.

And Lord only knew how tired she was of using her fingers.

Everything was going to be fabulous.

She'd get the best fuck of her life, and maybe Zeke could prove to be worthy enough for her after all.

Sharpay smiled at the nervous baker boy. He was kinda cute when she thought about it but there was no time for that. She was soaking wet, and really needed some dick.

"Sharpay, I'm so happy you're giving me a chance-"

The blond smiled seductively and shrugged. "I've always wanted you, Zeke," she whispered into his ear as she semi-forced him on top of her. She could feel his bulge through his basketball shorts and almost lost it. This was definitely what she needed. "So, you gonna show me or what," she asked impatiently in typical Sharpay fashion.

Zeke slowly pulled his shorts down, loving the fact that Sharpay was in control. He saw her wink at him as she removed her pink robe revealing her naked body. The sight of her erect nipples made his cock jump. He hurriedly removed his boxes, letting his 10 inch member out for air. Sharpay's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening.

So she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of days. So what?

"Oh my God, Zeke!" Sharpay couldn't contain her shock. The boy was huge! Why had it taken her so long to give him a chance? He was gifted in the right place. Licking her lips, she spread her legs and began to rub her clit in fast circles. "Mmm, I want you to fuck me real good."

Zeke kissed her lips as he rubbed his dick along her wet entrance. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew how determined Sharpay could be. She was a tough girl, she could handle it. "This is the best day of my life," he whispered against her skin as he entered her. Sharpay was tight. Really **fucking** tight. Her pink pussy walls hungrily sucked in his cock. The sight of his dark member entering her made him even harder.

"Oh, fuck." This wasn't what she expected. Zeke wasn't supposed to be good. She'd thought that she would have to teach him how to please her but she had been mistaken. As soon as he'd entered her, he'd hit all her spots. She was sure that she'd broken skin on his back but this shit was sooo _fabulous_. "Ah, yes, Zeke, please."

She was supposed to be in control, but with a dick like the one Zeke had, she wouldn't mind having a role reversal. When she felt that she couldn't take it anymore, her toes curled and she bit into his shoulder, screaming as her orgasm came. Her legs began to tremble a little, her clit was swollen and sore, but Zeke didn't give up. He was going to fuck her to death! "Zeke, I can't come anymore," she told him but it was like he wasn't listening. She'd known from experience with her fingers and other things that she rarely ever came more than once but Zeke was working his magic, coating his length with her juices as he slowly fucked her into utopia.

"You like this black cock, Shar?" It was such a simple question and of course her answer would be yes but she couldn't talk. She couldn't say anything that made sense. Her pussy was basically worshipping Zeke and she couldn't control herself. She was so sore but as she looked down and caught a glimpse of her white pussy being fucked she felt another orgasm building up inside of her.

"What the--Fuck me, yes!" A few more thrusts and she came again with Zeke following, his cum filling her up. Laying there, she tried to collect herself. She took a few deep breaths and smiled dreamily.

So baker boy had a gifted cock and was more than willing to let her use it whenever she wanted. As she drifted off to sleep, she made a note to give up on Troy Bolton.

It seemed Ryan was right about another thing: _Once you go black, you never go back._


End file.
